


The First Petal

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Crying, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Lies, Talking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: You cough up your first petal and realize you can't stay away from the man who is slowly killing you.





	The First Petal

About a month and a half had passed since the day you’d spoken with Genji and much had changed. Angela had changed up some things so that you saw McCree much less to prevent the disease from progressing too rapidly, and you were now in charge of mainly caring for new recruits injuries so you barely had a chance to see the cowboy. However, this didn’t do much to stop it from happening. The burning sensation in your chest had become a constant now, and you found yourself daydreaming occasionally about him without meaning to. 

 

Honestly, you missed your best friend. You’d been so used to seeing him often and being close to him, now you were lucky if you heard his spurs in the hallway. You knew he must think you were avoiding him or something, and you were right. A knock on your door caught your attention from where you sat on your bed reading. You’d managed to snag a day off by Angela, and you were relaxing, but alas interruptions were bound to come. Maybe she needed you to help. They were probably swamped in the Medbay without you. You got up and answered the door. “I'll be right their Angela, I-”

 

“Angela? You sick or somethin’ (y/n)?” asked a voice that was all too familiar and made your heart ache.

 

“Jesse!” you exclaimed, and you felt that sensation in your chest begin to burn twice as bad. “W-What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to talk,” he said placing a hand on the door frame. “Can I come in?”

 

“I uhm…” you started. You knew you shouldn’t have, but you nodded as you said, “Sure.”

 

“Thanks darlin’,” he said coming inside, and you shut the door behind him as you struggled not to wince at the pain in your chest.

 

“So I'm gonna get right to it. Why have ya been avoidin’ me? Did I do somethin’ wrong?” he asked.

 

“I- what no!” you exclaimed. “I just...Angela put me on a new schedule, and I have been busy is all...I’m sorry if it seemed that way, Jesse.”

 

“Huh...alright, maybe I was just over thinkin’ then, I’m sorry darlin’,” he apologized before suddenly pulling you into a hug.

 

“It’s alright Jesse…” you said awkwardly hugging him back as you felt a scratchy sensation in your throat like something was stuck.

 

“Say...how's about we get some dinner together?” he asked pulling away.

 

“Uh...I'd love to Jesse...really I would, but I have notes to go over and sort tonight so I'm ready for work,” you lied.

 

“It's fine darlin', maybe some other time. I'm just glad I found out what was wrong with ya. Look, I gotta get goin’, I got a mission in the mornin’.  I'll catch ya around,” he said.

 

“See ya, Jesse,” you said quietly as he left just as quickly as he'd came.

 

As soon as the door shut you coughed a few times trying to get whatever was stuck in your throat out. You frowned realizing it wasn't working after several moments and went to get some water. You took a sip only to cough and sputter as it refused to go down. It made your coughing worse till the object finally freed itself from your throat and floated down into your waiting hands.

 

Your eyes widened at the sight as you gasped slightly.No...this couldn't be happening. Why did it have to be so soon? You thought you had more time, but t seemed fate had other plans. Or maybe it was your own fault for letting him in. Yet your heart had yearned, and you’d been unable to deny it. You felt tears begin to form at your eyes as you realized you’d sealed your own fate by letting him step through that door and into your heart again. You cried softly as you stared at the singular ivory colored petal. It was a common flower you’d seen back in Route 66 when you two were still with the Deadlock gang. 

 

It was a desert lily.


End file.
